


Dick's Tasty Treat

by Loxes



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Nightwing (Comic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxes/pseuds/Loxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick comes home after a hard day on the beat, he needs to relax in a special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick's Tasty Treat

“Where have you been all my life?” Dick moaned, tonguing the gentle curves drawn between his lips. He’d been waiting for this moment all day, barely able to contain himself at the station, unable to obtain that special release he craved. He’d had to fall back on the intense concentration training he’d developed as a younger man, battling hormones whilst leading a high-risk vigilante lifestyle. However, after a long stressful day in Blüdhaven, Dick was getting his just rewards.

He was unsure of what he preferred most, the texture or the flavour of it. Thanks to his sloppy persual, his chin now dripped onto his half undone shirt, tie already quickly wrangled over his head and forgotten to the side. What would Alfred or Bruce say if they could see him now? He quickly strayed away from thoughts of Jason, who would have quickly joined in with his trademarked wild abandon.

In the momentary lapse in his focus on his task, his lips dropped lax, causing an unfortunate slip in the contents of his mouth. The clatter as the spoon hit the floor echoed loudly through his mostly empty apartment. Dick sighed as he slung it into the pot pile in the sink, before grabbing the bowl and lifting it straight to his lips. He absolutely had to finish his cereal before he went on patrol.


End file.
